The game
by stocky-parker-dog
Summary: Blaze is a princess, a cat and naturally curious. Amy and Cream come up with a game to get her to expose her feelings for a certain someone by using her curiosity against her. A Silvaze oneshot. I do NOT own the characters, only the story line. This was my first Sonic fan fic so go easy on me.


My alarm woke me up at 7:30. I groaned, remembering that it was Tuesday. Just because I was a princess, didn't mean that I was excused from school. I got up and reluctantly made my way to the bathroom. I turned on the shower taps and waited until steam was rising from the water. I stepped into the stream of hot water. It felt nice, but I couldn't stay too long. My purple fur was soaking as I turned the taps off again. Water was ok when I was in it, but I hated the way it stayed in my fur, making me feel cold. I grabbed a towel and quickly dried myself as best I could. I hated being cold, it goes against my pyrokinetic nature. Along with being a cat, this was another reason why I hated water. I plugged the hairdryer into the wall, quickly finishing the job.

"Blaze, are you ready?" called the voice of my mum, knocking on my door.

"Almost," I yelled back.

"Hurry up, Silver's here," she answered. I sighed, quickly pulling my uniform on. Silver came to walk me to school every day. My mum didn't trust me enough. Silver agreed to escort me to school and keep a distant eye on me, but that wasn't too hard. He was my best friend after all. I ran down the stairs. I paused before I opened the door to compose myself. I was a princess; I couldn't display how excited I was to see him. It wasn't proper.

"Hey Blaze," he greeted when I came into the library.

"Hey Silver," I coolly replied. He smiled at me.

"Sorry I'm early today," he apologised.

"It's ok, I'll just get breakfast and we can head out," I assured. I didn't bother to ask why; he would have his own reasons. I made my way to the kitchen.

"You can make yourself comfortable, I won't be long," I calmly called over my shoulder. I sat down at the oversized dinner table. My mother and father where already delicately picking at their own food. I sat at the end and watched as a servant brought a plate of bedevilled eggs and a platter of various vegetables with some kind of dip. She bowed as she placed it in front of me. I waved her away after saying a quick 'thank you'. I ate daintily, but quickly as I remembered Silver was still waiting for me. I finished and asked if I could be excused, to which my parents nodded. I said goodbye and quickly gave each of them a kiss on the cheek, before hurrying out in an elegant manner. I didn't want to upset them by showing un-princess like behaviour, but once I was through the doors, I sprang over and picked up my school bag. I looked over to Silver, who had his nose in a book. I came over and tried to look at what it was about, but he deftly closed it and used his telekinesis to slot it back on the shelf.

"What were you reading?" I asked, pouncing on him from behind.

"Ah, Blaze, you scared me," he exclaimed. I giggled. Silver was someone I was comfortable around. He didn't make me feel like I needed to act as a princess should. I could act as myself around him.

"So…" I pushed.

"Oh, just Robin Hood," he replied, glancing up.

"Again?" I asked. He nodded.

"It's a good book," he said, blushing a bit, "Anyway, are you ready now?"

"Yeah, let's go," I replied. He used his telekinesis again to bring his bag over to him.

"Well then, let's not waste time," he said, swinging his bag over his shoulder.

I was laughing by the time we walked into the school ground. Silver was great to be around. He walked me over to my locker before he left, heading to his locker. I opened my locker and looked at my timetable. I had spares first. I threw my bag in. This was good. I could go to the art room and work on my project. I pulled out my large sketch book and one of my pencil cases. I carefully balanced them on one arm as I pulled out my other pencil cases. I had more than one and each one had a different thing inside and colour. The red one held led pencils and erasers, the pink had coloured pencils, the blue one had water-coloured penicils, the green one has all the other stationery I needed; scissors, glue, rulers, sharpeners, stencils and so on. I piled them on, being careful not to let any of them fall. I then took the last one; my favourite of them all. It was a present from Silver earlier this year. It was an oversized silver pencil case, with light purple trimmings. Inside were all my paint supplies. I stacked it onto my pile and carefully started to make my way over to the art room. I slowly opened the door and gently pushed it open with my hip. I was almost there, when it happened. The door that was closing behind me clipped the back of my heel, causing me to trip. I closed my eyes, waiting to hear a thud as all my stuff would hit the ground. All my pencils would have broken. It never came. I opened my eyes to find all my pencil cases levitating in the air, surrounded by a light blue glow. I looked up to see Silver grinning down at me. I blushed and quickly stood up, realizing he would have seen me fall. He used his power to stack all my belongings back into a pile before he handed it to me.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, thanks," I mumbled.

"No problem, I'm supposed to watch out for you remember," he said winking. I smiled gratefully. He didn't say anything about my fall. I sat down at a desk and opened my art book. A lot of stuff was about Silver. I was doing my art work for him, for his birthday. I did have other drawings as well, to support it, but most of them were of Silver. I was trying to get him in the right way. I wanted to capture the way when he smiled, his whole face seems to light up, but I just couldn't get it right. I saw Silver come up beside me and I quickly shut my book. This was meant to be a secret drawing.

"Hey, can I see what you're drawing?" He asked. I place my hands over my book as he tried to open it.

"No," I said quickly, maybe too quickly. He looked disappointed, but didn't say anything as he walked away. I was glad. I was so close to finishing, and I had kept it a secret for this long, I couldn't risk him finding out now. He went to the back of the class, where his stuff was. He didn't want to show me his either, no matter how much I begged. I suppose in a way, he might have thought that I was just trying to get my own back.

I was well into working when Amy and Cream walked in, giggling to each other.

"Hey Blaze!" Called Cream, as she and Amy rushed over.

"Hey girls," I said politely.

"Blaze, we have a new game!" exclaimed Amy, giggling a bit.

"What is it," I said skeptically. Sometimes Amy's 'games' went a little too far. I'll leave it at that.

"Oh, it's nothing to worry Miss Blaze, just a bit of fun," assured Cream.

"Alright then, what is it?" I asked.

"Well, what you do is you write someone's name on the inside of one hand. The goal is not to look at it until the end of the day. You won't know who is written on your palm. If you look at it before the end of the day comes, you have to tell that person that you love them. Even if you don't, and you have to act like you mean it," Amy explained.

"Are you in, Miss Blaze?" Asked Cream

"Well, why not," I agreed. I could humour them this time. On Amy's palm, Cream wrote 'Shadow'. I tried to stop myself from gasping in shock. I wrote 'Tails' on the inside of Cream's palm. Amy snickered, seeing what I wrote. Cream looked confused. I held out my hand to Amy. She thought for a moment, before writing something on my hand. Cream and Amy giggled. I quickly closed my palm. The pen on my hand felt strange. The girls were still laughing as they sat down and started to work. I tried to ignore them, but they kept on giggling. I could see them whispering to each other, occasionally looking at me and laughing. I felt uncomfortable. It couldn't be that bad, could it? I was curious, but I didn't want to look at the cost of having to tell that person I liked them.

It felt like forever until the bell went. I waited for Silver to leave, before I went out. I couldn't risk him peeking at my work. I'd almost gotten it right. It was still the smile that was holding me back. Silver headed over to Sonic, Tails and Knuckles. I quickly opened my locker and took out my snack, just a muesli bar. At school I tried not to have anything too fancy. I quickly headed back to my friends. Amy and Cream were whispering to Tikal.

"Really? You wrote him on her hand," Tikal started to say, "I can't believe you would write-" Amy clamped her hand over Tikal's mouth when she saw me.

"Shh, be quiet about it, she'll find out," hissed Amy.

"Yeah, Miss Blaze is coming, you can't tell her," agreed Cream. Tikal mutely nodded. I was reminded about the name on my hand. Tikal was giggling now. I flattened my eyes. It couldn't be someone seriously that bad.

"Hey Tikal," I sighed, coming up to them.

"What's wrong Blaze?" Tikal asked, hearing the obvious dejected tone in my voice.

"It's just this game. It's driving me crazy. I need to know who's on my palm," I replied, before I bit down on my snack. Tikal laughed.

"Well, ah…I can't tell you sorry, or you'll have to tell that person that you like them," she said, laughing. Amy snickered and Cream started choking, trying not to laugh more. I sighed. Neither of those two would want to look at their hands, apparently mine was too entertaining. I glanced at the art room, and noticed Silver was heading back. I started to panic.

"Gotta go girls," I said quickly, "I have tons of work to finish." With that I ran towards the art room as fast as I could, hoping I could catch up to Silver before he got there. Luckily I did.

"Hey," He said, holding the door for me when he noticed I was there.

"Hey," I panted back. Behind me I could hear the other girls still laughing. I heard the bell go, signifying the end of recess. I quickly sat down and waited for the teacher to come in. Amy and Cream entered, giggling again. I tried to block out their laughter. Sonic rushed in just before the teacher came and started teaching us about how to use rendering to our advantage. I zoned out a bit, thinking again of the name on my hand. Who could it be?

Finally class ended. I packed up my stuff as fast as possible and raced out, leaving Amy and Cream's giggling behind me. I opened my locker as fast as I could and dumped all my stuff in. I took out my lunch. I shrank down against the lockers. I ate in silence; no one else had made it out of class yet. I debated my options on what to do. There was only 2 hours left of school, surely I could wait until then, but Amy's teasing laughter filled my head. I had to know. My curiosity was starting to get the better of me. I looked down at my curled fist. Maybe I could take a quick peek. I could pretend I didn't look at it and act just as surprised. Slowly I uncurled my fist, bitting my lip, nervous at whose name I would see. I froze, feeling the heat rise to my cheeks. It was Silver.

I breathed in and out slowly and calmed down. No-one knew about my secret crush. Amy and Cream must have just gotten it from us being close friends I told myself. Then it got worse.

"Blaze looked at it!" squealed a familiar voice. I jumped and looked up to see the pink hedgehog standing triumphantly next to me. Cream was giggling. Tikal rushed over and then started laughing. I hung my head in defeat.

"W-When do I have to do it?" I asked.

"At the end of the day," responded Amy. She grabbed Creams hands and started twirling in circles. I felt ashamed. I should have just left it and then I wouldn't have to tell Silver that I loved him.

"We will have to watch you to make sure you do it," explained Amy.

"And you have to make it look real act as if you really do love Mr Silver," said Cream. That was what I was worried about. I actually would mean it.

"I get the point," I mumbled, getting up, but keeping my gaze even. All too soon I heard the buzzing of the bell again.

"You have one and a half hours to prepare," said Amy. She was flushed.

"I have to go to science, please don't make her do it without me," pleaded Cream.

"I promise I won't," Amy replied, waving good bye.

I was walking to music by myself, until someone came up next to me.

"Hey Blaze, you didn't wait for me," he said.

"Sorry," I apologized, keeping my gaze on the ground. I couldn't bring myself to look at him. I was too embarrassed and my cheeks were still pink.

"Did I do something?" He asked, sounding worried.

"No, its ok, you're fine. I'm just nervous for the performance next week," I lied.

"Is it next week?" He asked.

"Yeah," I confirmed.

"Oh no, why couldn't you have told me sooner? I'm not prepared," he groaned. I couldn't help but laugh. Typical Silver. Soon I found myself walking, but not getting anywhere. I looked down to see I was levitating off the ground.

"Silver, put me down!" I exclaimed. He was standing still, looking very shocked.

"Silver?" I questioned. I started to freak out. What if he saw my hand? He suddenly snapped out of it. He let me down carefully. He grabbed my hand and dashed down the hall.

"Silver?" I questioned again.

"We have no time to waste, we gotta practice," he responded, still pulling me along. We rushed into class and I finally pulled my hand from his grip. I smoothed the fur down and calmly walked to my seat next to Tikal. Amy had leaned over and started whispering to Tikal. They both giggled as Silver sat down next to me. I felt my cheeks go red again, but Silver didn't notice anything. After the teacher finished explaining our homework we were allowed to practice. Silver and Amy grabbed a guitar each. Tikal went to borrow two microphones, just to practice with. Amy started to play and Silver joined in. Tikal started solo, where I joined in on verse two. It finally came to the bridge, my solo. I couldn't bring myself to look up at anyone. It was about love. Under the circumstances, I felt extremely embarrassed.

We kept practicing until the bell went. I gulped in horror when Amy quickly pulled me aside.

"We have to find Cream now," she said, her eyes glinting mischievously. She pulled my hand and ran to find Cream. Cream was waiting, she looked excited.

"Is she going to do it now?" she asked. Amy shook her head. I sighed thankfully. Apparently she changed her mind.

"She'll do it, after me and you see who we got," she explained. I swallowed nervously. Amy opened her hand and saw the name 'Shadow'.

"Well thank goodness I didn't look at that. Rouge would have killed me," Amy sighed. Cream laughed and opened her palm. She blushed as soon as she saw 'Tails' written there.

"I'm glad I didn't look at that. I would have had to tell Tails and that would have been extremely embarrassing, seeing as I actually do like him," she commented, her cheeks flushing bright pink. I couldn't help but feel the irony at that.

"Alright Blaze, you know you have to do it," said Amy.

"Don't worry Miss Blaze, Mr Silver is a good friend, he won't hate you for it," said Cream.

"Go on now," said Amy, spying Silver and Sonic. She kicked me over to him.

"Ah, h-hi S-Silver…a-and Sonic," I stuttered. Silver smiled.

"Hey Blaze," he replied.

"Well, see you guys later. I have to go, before I get a death hug from Amy," Said Sonic, rushing away. I smiled as I could picture Amy's pouting face.

"Ready to go home now?" he asked me. I snapped out of it.

"A-actually Silver, there's something I-I have t-to tell you," I nervously said.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Well, um…You see Silver, we're friends right?" I asked, feeling my cheeks going pink.

"Yeah," he confirmed, looking confused.

"Yeah, well, we've been friends for a long time. You're my best friend Silver and, well…What I'm trying to say is…I…I-I love you," I stuttered, looking away. I heard Cream squeal and Amy laughing and I blushed more. Silver stood quietly. I was so nervous and just about ready to run down the street, if I didn't know that my parents would be upset.

"Really?" He asked. I was mentally debating whether I should admit it or just blame it on Amy's game. I looked up, preparing to say no, when I saw him blushing madly. His eyes were locked intently on mine, something in them held a cautious hope. I nodded, ignoring everything my brain was telling me. He smiled slightly.

"It's ok. I love you too," he whispered quietly. I wouldn't have believed he said that, if he had not pressed his lips against mine. Amy and Cream squealed even louder and I heard the slap of a high five. I quickly pulled back, embarrassed.

"Seems we are being spied on," he chuckled. I nodded slowly, every inch of my body burning with heat. He looked at me and saw my blush.

"Do you want to go somewhere else?" He whispered into my ear. I nodded again, my tongue just wouldn't respond anymore. He took my hand and walked along the streets, towards the park. He used his power to lifted me up into the cover of the trees.

"Silver!" I exclaimed, finding my voice again, "I'm afraid of heights." He rose up next to me and pulled me closer.

"It's alright, I won't let you fall," he said. I smiled and wrapped my hands behind his neck and pulled his head down. He blushed and kissed me again. This time though, I kissed him back without worrying about anyone else.


End file.
